


bad habit

by st_elsewhere



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dominant Bottom, Light Angst, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Service Top, Size Difference, TOTALLY inspired by vauxhall FA TV video link is included goddamn, a lil bit of mind games because das how i roll, ish because adam is older, lmaooo i'm obsessed with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_elsewhere/pseuds/st_elsewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's more than just jordan only getting 3 right out of the 5 questions.<br/>(or maybe adam is having a good time playing with his best friend's bad habit.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad habit

**Author's Note:**

> [look, this video changed everything.](https://youtu.be/xiVpEyY1zmI) ever since i found the awesomeness that is hendollana i never skip a day not watching it.
> 
>  
> 
> i mean i'm all for adam's softness, his giggles, his smiles, his cute whine when jordan answered maradona instead of michael jackson. i swear my friends, just watch it. it's the best.
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. also, this is pr0n. please enjoy. comments and kudos and screaming are encouraged. thank you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“i’ll make it up to you, yeah?”

adam is playing it dirty. he has his half-hearted tight-lipped smile that always looks so soft and enticing everytime he’s out of words or whenever he  _doesn’t_ feel like responding to anyone, probably because he’s out of words in the first place. that’s more than enough to—quite literally—send jordan down to his knees to beg for forgiveness. jordan is not familiar with that look, because adam is well-known as the most level headed lad in the whole merseyside, really.

screw FA TV staffs. jordan doesn’t deserve _the_  look.

“they gave me harder questions about you, ads, come on!” jordan tries again, matching his steps with adam who seems to be making it his personal mission to reach the refreshment room without him.

adam clicks his tongue before he answers, quietly, his tone a little bit playful but _not_ really, “then maybe you should’ve listened to me better.”

ouch.

“hey, hey.” jordan is an impulsive guy. but then again which football player isn’t? he grabs adam’s left elbow and pushes him against the wall. they’re in the open hallway, security cameras are around, people come and go but nah, jordan doesn’t care.

adam isn’t resisting anyway.

“are you really mad at me?” jordan leans down to search for his best friend’s eyes.

“well,” adam mumbles, shrugging, avoiding jordan’s searching eyes.

jordan is having none of it. “aw, nooooo. you heard the questions, right? and the multiple answers, too. they’re so confusing. come on, ads, i didn’t get a fair play.”

“i know.” adam shakes his head. his eyes and lips are smiling but jordan doesn’t _know_ what’s so funny.

“what is it?” jordan gives adam’s left elbow a squeeze. “tell me.”

“nothing, hendo. i want a mars bar.” gently, like always, adam uses his free hand to brush off jordan’s hold and now he’s crossing his arms, being defensive. when he looks up, the smile is gone. “let’s go.”

“fine.” jordan lifts his arms in a classic mock surrender gesture. “lead the way.”

 

 

 

▼

 

 

 

adam might or might not be enjoying pulling the rein of his best friend’s genuine confusion about his own—honestly speaking? not too much of a big deal—cluelessness. it’s the unnecessary justification that irks adam for a while. jordan always, always finds an excuse to do just that; justifying himself.

jordan not knowing his guilty pleasure TV show? so fucking what. jordan should’ve just laughed it up and kissed adam better, _not_ whining about the FA TV team giving him harder questions.

anyway.

“are you done?” jordan asks as soon as he turns off the engine of his SUV. they’ve arrived in adam’s house.

“hmm?” adam hums, unfastening his seatbelt.

jordan sighs, but he’s being a sweetheart for not exaggerating it. “are you done making me feel bad, ads darling?”

ah.

see?

“yes,” adam smiles, perfectly aware of the effect his smile has for jordan’s sanity. he takes his backpack from the backseat and adds for good measure, “yes, i’m done.”

the relief washing over jordan’s face is almost comical if it’s not for its pure innocence. adam is not that cruel. “great! jesus, that wasn’t cool at all.”

see, still no apology whatsoever!

adam chuckles. he bops his best friend on the head, a reminder of who’s older between them. “come on in, let’s have tea. emily’s spending the weekend at her parents’ with the boys.”

“yeah?” jordan juts out his bottom lip, looking ridiculous and endearing.

this is easy. "didn’t you say you will make it up to me?"

 

 

 

▼

 

 

 

they only started sleeping together around christmas last year. the league was on a break and of course after respective family dinners, they decided to hang out. no cliche drunken revelation; just adam holding up a mistletoe on top of their heads then tiptoeing to kiss jordan hard on the lips.

that had happened right here, right in adam’s kitchen, right where they’re reenacting their first kiss without worrying about wives and kids; adam on his tiptoes, his arms tight around jordan’s shoulders and jordan kneading his firm fingers on adam’s ass, slowly tugging off adam’s sweatpants.

jordan can feel the first hint of sweat on adam’s tailbone and he uses his left index finger to tease the dampened crack. adam’s whole body jolts. he opens his mouth more to push his tongue against jordan’s, whining his sexy but cute and therefore lethal moans as he rides jordan’s offered left thigh. adam’s cock is already leaking in his briefs.

“come on,” jordan takes a big gulp of breath, pulling off of their kiss to concentrate on hooking his thumbs to the elastic band of adam’s briefs. adam slaps his hands, takes a step back, and wriggles his sweatpants and briefs off in one smooth motion.

“ _fuck,_ c’mere—” jordan’s arms are ahead of him. from the way adam is smiling fondly at him it probably means that he’s making grabby hands as he charges forward. when their lips clashes again, adam leans back against the breakfast bar, cupping jordan’s still clothed erection, giving it a massage while mumbling about a jar of olive oil on jordan’s right, _if he could be a good boy to get it—_

“we’re—we’re doing it here?” jordan asks as he dips his fingers to a black ceramic jar filled with olive oil, just to make sure.

“uh-huh,” adam moans, “and i want your tongue.”

“jesus _fuck_.” jordan’s smile is nearly hysterical. he nuzzles his nose to adam’s nape to inhale cologne and sweat and he _wants._ oh how he wants.

“do it.” adam turns around, cocking his hips and raising an eyebrow when jordan heaves. jordan’s heart is thrumming so fast it doesn’t go in sync with his disconnected brain. they both know their sex has been vanilla so far; just jordan fucking adam on his back and on his hands and knees. the only time adam tried to ride jordan he almost pulled a muscle and they had laughed and _laughed_ until their hard cocks flagged down. adam can’t suck jordan’s cock because it’s too big to fit in his little mouth, and jordan doesn’t like the taste, really, he’d rather have his fingers in adam because adam’s moans are the sexiest yet somehow so, _so_ cute it sums up the whole existence of adam lall—

“hendo you’re wasting time.”

“i have—i’ve never done it before!”

"if you did, i'd be the first to know."

jordan puts force on his fingers as he cages adam’s jaw with his left hand and they’re not glaring at each other, no, adam is just staring at him challengingly with soft, soft eyes and jordan blushes because why did he get mad again? huh? maybe he should just shut up and worship his best friend’s ass as needed.

“you’re infuriating, ads.” jordan doesn’t wait for adam’s answer as he gets to his knees on the floor, adam’s pale ass is right in front of him. he spreads the twin globes, just enough so he can see the wrinkly orifice. gathering saliva and storing them on the tip of his tongue, jordan traces adam’s tailbone down and down and down into the dry rim.

 _fuck_ , this is it.

jordan closes his eyes. he finds the musky scent is okay, it kinda _turns him on_ , in fact, while the tangy taste, well, he’ll try to get used to it.

it’s tight. adam has always been tight, it’s true, but this is different. this is not his long and calloused fingers exploring the velvety clutch; his tongue is a part of him that is connected straight to his body, just like his cock. when he swallows, he can feel adam’s walls contracting against his tongue, trapping him.

adam whimpers when jordan accidentally scrapes his teeth on the sensitive skin of his rim, and _that_ sexy/cute sound spurs a flame in the younger man’s instinct; ordering him to lick a wide stripe from the end of adam’s taut balls up to his clenching hole.

“oh! oh, oh— _jord_ — _an_!” adam has fallen to his elbows, his forehead is pressed onto the cold marble bar. the soft cotton of his vauxhall polo shirt is rubbing against his nipples, sending teasing sparks all over his body. jordan’s tongue licking his hole like a cat lapping at a bowl of milk is an other-wordly sensation of its own; he could get addicted to being helpless just by a tongue in his ass.

“more, more, _mmhhngggh_ —get me wet, get me your fingers hendo please _please_.”

jordan rubs his oily fingers. he spits right into adam’s gradually loosening hole before he pulls his tongue out, and in exchange he puts in his index and middle fingers carefully, scissoring them, grinning when he hears adam choking back a sob and pushing his ass back to jordan's fingers like he can never get enough.

it’s still relatively dry inside. and tight, don’t forget _tight_. he manages to raise up to dip his free hand into the ceramic jar, spilling some and brushing his clothed cock to the back of adam’s thighs in the process.

“do you...” jordan stands up, towering over his best friend who is bending over for him with his legs spread and his hole waiting. “do you want ‘m fingers or like,” he pushes his two fingers inside of adam deeper and strokes his own cock with his newly lubed up hand. he groans. god, only a couple of strokes and he’s ready to burst. this is not good. he halts his stroking, pinching the head and whispering to adam’s  left ear, “or like, can i fuck you now? ads?”

“fuck me,” adam doesn’t hesitate to answer. he throws his right arm to steer jordan’s head so they can kiss, not minding the slightest where jordan’s mouth had just been. he strains his neck, keeping jordan close desperately. he whines a protest when jordan pulls his fingers out of his hole, but keens again when jordan moves said fingers to fondle with his balls.

they separate with a loud pop.

“lemme just—” jordan pulls down his sweatpants and boxer just enough to get his cock out. he slathers his cock with the olive oil and guides the head into adam’s hole, letting go when he’s halfway in to fist the hem of adam’s vauxhall polo shirt, rucking it up as he pushespushes _pushes_ ; his other arm is wrapped around adam’s torso.

“ahhhnggh...” adam relaxes in jordan’s arms, his body goes pliant and his hole is welcoming his cock until he’s in to the hilt, there’s no space separating them.

“you feel so good,” jordan breathes and kisses the side of adam’s neck, rocking his hips.

adam is pushing _back_ , and jordan growls when he feels his cock _spurting_ out precome inside.

“fuck, you’re the best.” jordan sighs, lowers his stance, and starts fucking like he knows best; fast and uncoordinated, chasing his orgasm.

“harder, fuck me harder,” adam gasps, his knees buckling when jordan does so, each hard thrust is sending him deeper, making everything wetter. “ah. ah, ah! _ah! yes_ , there, hendo, _please_.”

jordan wishes he can see adam’s face. the older man _begs_ so prettily. they don’t fuck often enough, to be honest. maybe one day he’ll have to convince adam to film a porno with him...

“here?” jordan presses closer, liking the constant and primal _slapslapslap_ of their skins. it’s a _filthy_ good soundtrack.

adam is so out of it he doesn’t have the energy to get himself off. he can only take what jordan’s big cock is giving him. his teeth clicks along with jordan’s powerful thrusts, and he opens his mouth to laps at jordan’s salty, oily fingers that creep up to his face. jordan’s hips falter when adam’s warm tongue swirling over the calloused tips, and adam lets jordan’s thumb stay in his mouth; lets jordan’s left hand anchoring his neck or else he’ll fall face first to the marble bar as jordan fucks him.

“are you close?” jordan’s right hand sneaks down to caress adam’s forgotten cock. “hm?”

adam moans, nodding his head, pressing back to jordan’s cock _again_ because why is he losing the pace?

“you’re _insatiable_ ,” jordan laughs, squeezing his cock as retaliation and adam’s eyelids flutter. “do you want to come?” jordan asks, dragging his cock out slowly until its wet and hard and _throbbing_ length is teasing the crack of adam’s empty ass.

“ads?” jordan bites a high hickey just one the underside of adam’s jawline and adam whines, upset yet turned on.

“just fuck me—don’t—” adam manhandles jordan so he can turn around to face his best friend with glassy eyes and faraway look. he knows jordan can never resist it. “don’t be a twat.” he hops onto the bar, spreads his legs, and leans back on his elbows, presenting himself shamelessly.

“get back in me.”

jordan’s grin is _infuriating_ and adam rolls his eyes but all is well again when jordan pushes in, kisses him, and fucksfucksfucks, never missing his prostrate.

adam holds onto jordan’s wide shoulders as jordan folds his feet in half. his toes are high in the air.

“i’m-‘m close,” jordan says, biting adam’s chin before he spits to his right hand and strokes adam’s leaking cock in time with his thrusts. their breathing become harsher, and adam mutes his with jordan’s kiss. jordan flicks his wrist, rubs his thumb on one single vein on the underside of adam’s cock—and adam comes when jordan’s cockhead is pressed against his prostrate _dead on_ —“oh, oh!”—his spine feeling like jelly as he releases, his toes curled in bliss.

jordan _feels_ it; the clenching of adam’s walls surrounding his cock, accelerating his own orgasm. with a deep growl, his cock erupts, shooting stream after stream of hot wetness into adam. he’s still coming and coming after a while, and adam, oversensitive and exhausted, moans brokenly when some of it seeps out of him, dripping onto the marbled bar and down down down to the floor.

jesus _fuck_.

“fuck, _ads_ —” jordan curses when he pulls his softening cock out. he's disoriented. how long did they stay interlocked like that? gently, he helps adam to lower his legs to sit properly. “you’re so wet. my cum is everywhere. sorry.”

“mmmhh..." adam's giggle turns into a moan when he can feel the squelching of jordan’s come inside of him.

jordan grimaces at the sight. stroking adam’s knees, he offers another apology with a sweet kiss. “i’ll clean up. you first though. come on.”

“i don’t think i can walk.” adam laughs at jordan’s horrified expression. he shakes his head. “didn’t say it wasn’t worth it!”

“i’m so, so sorry.” jordan kisses adam’s left palm, his blueblueblue eyes are so full of raw affection. “i’ll watch game of thrones with you.”

now it’s adam’s turn to look surprised. “you will?”

jordan winks. “or 300. gerard butler in sad excuse of loincloth, huh? of course you want him to play you in your biopic.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yo.  
> like, jfc. this pairing has hit all of mah buttons; size difference, potential gerlonso 2.0 complete with similar characterisations, older bottom/younger top, did i say size kink because  
>   
> i mean, just wait for me. i'll write more of hendollana. college!AU, more pr0n, some humour, you name it.  
> thank you for reading.
> 
> let's be friends.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> [.img credit.](http://booperesque.tumblr.com/post/146459269327)  
> 


End file.
